brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 19
Chapter 19 — Betrayal! Route 14 It's now time to proceed further. To the east of Fluoruma City is Route 14 — another cavern route. It is very big and complex, making you easy to get lost, but if you know where you are going, it actually isn't that hard to find the exit. Just make sure to bring a Pokémon with HM Rock Climb learnt and you will be able to navigate this area. Before moving on, remember to purchase a surplus of Dusk Balls for catching the Pokémon here. One of the Very Rare sightings here is Beldum, with an encounter rate of 1/60. This Pokémon is extremely difficult to catch — its family is the only non-Legendary, non-Mythical Pokémon to have the lowest possible catch rate. Dusk Balls are almost necessary for capturing it. Beldum only knows , so be careful that it may knock itself out by recoil damage. This also makes it rather hard to train, but luckily it evolves into Metang at Lv. 20 or above, which means all Beldum caught here will immediately evolve once a level is gained. Metang reaches its powerful final form Metagross at Lv. 45, learning strong Physical moves such as and in the process to put its higher Physical Attack into good use. |- |- |Item5%=Magnet}} |- |Item5%=Black Belt}} |- |Item5%=Moon Stone}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Start by climbing the steep slope you see upon entry of Route 14 — yeah, a Hiker already made the mistake of not bringing a Pokémon with Rock Climb. Above the slope, Punk Guy Nathaniel immediately challenges you. He is a spot for grinding EXP, so if your Pokémon desperately need training, he can help you in rematches. Defeat Adventurer Zach afterwards and climb another long slope. This leads you into part of the ruins on Route 14. Apparently, this was once a city before Fluoruma was built. There are 2 rooms, the right one is a dead end, go in the left one and ascend the ramps for progression. The path branches here for the first time. The ladder leads towards the exit, but there are some stuff to pick up by just going outside the podium and climbing down. It eventually leads you to Rebellious Girl Rebecca, and a bridge past her, connecting to an isolated part of this ruins. Pick up Rare Candy and TM Rock Tomb in 2 of the houses, then return to the ladder. |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Now climb up the ladder and follow the only path behind the "building", and you can see a big cave exit to the right — this is where you need to go for the next route. Before that though, go straight into the narrow path and follow it until you reach a room. There is a door with "The Three Protectors will awaken the Titan" written on it, but you can do nothing at the moment. Go to the "podium" and follow it into another room, where there is a Lagging Tail to pick up and some writings can be seen. The city here was destroyed a long time ago by the "Crystal Beast", which "The Titan" managed to defeat it and forced it to flee. Survivors moved into the location which is now known as Fluoruma City. The "Crystal Beast", however, has recently reawakened and attacked a few miners here. It has an extremely slim chance to be found here as a Wild Encounter. Anyway, with the history lesson out of the way, it's time to go. Return to Fluoruma for healing if necessary, otherwise head inside that big cave exit. |- }} |- |- |- |- Betrayal! Looks like the cave exit connects to another part of Route 14, once again looking big, but it is actually very short. You can see Rival Tess, who got a head start, being confronted by Eclipse Grunts — oh no. What could be going on? Before interfering though, heal your Pokémon first. You are going to be in for some tough battles. Tess sees you and instead of joining forces with you, she sits out and lets you handle all 3 of them though. Seems that you have no choice, but to fight all of them consecutively! Who in the world could be that masked Eclipse Admin be, though? |- |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Route 15 |- |- |Item5%=Never-Melt Ice}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Never-Melt Ice}} |- |Item5%=Snowball}} |- |Item5%=Quick Claw}} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Attack1=Blizzard|Attack2=Frost Breath|Attack3=Hail|Attack4=}} |- |Attack1=Earthquake|Attack2=Ice Fang|Attack3=|Attack4=}} |- |Attack1=Blizzard|Attack2=Frost Breath|Attack3=Hail|Attack4=}} |- |- |Attack1=Sludge Bomb|Attack2=Poison Jab|Attack3=Venoshock|Attack4=Nasty Plot}} |- |Attack1=Power Whip|Attack2=Wring Out|Attack3=Crunch|Attack4=Swallow}} |- |Attack1=Poison Jab|Attack2=Fell Stinger|Attack3=Agility|Attack4=Endeavor}} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- |- |- |- |- Frostveil City |- |- |- |- Once you're done exploring the city, head to the gate and talk to Rival Tess. She wants you to battle in Frostveil Gym for more training, and won't let you proceed until you get the Gym Badge. Well what are you waiting for? Get your party ready and it's time for another Gym match! Category:Walkthrough